TP KF: The Inside Story
by djaik-niffsta
Summary: Told from the perspective of Tommy and Kimi, this story is based off the All Grown Up episode "TP KF". When Chuckie suspects that there is romance between Tommy and Kimi he reacts badly. How do Tommy and Kimi feel about the episode's events? Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Costumes!

_Hi all! This story is based on the Rugrats: All Grown Up episode TP+KF (Season 5, Episode 3). I thought it would be fun to add more detail to the episode and tell it from the point of view of Tommy and Kimi. There will be multiple chapters, and I will try to release a new one every day. If you like my story I would appreciate it if you could leave a review. This is my first All Grown Up fanfiction and my first fanfiction of any kind published for a few years, so do be kind._

 _Without further ado, let the story commence! I hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Costumes!**

 _Tommy's POV_

I was looking forward to Halloween. It's always a fun time of year to spend with friends, and we were getting older now, so we probably didn't have many Halloweens left to go trick or treating as a group. In particular, I was looking forward to trick or treating with my best friend, Chuckie Finster. We have been best friends since we were babies. I have lots of other good friends – Chuckie's step-sister Kimi and the twins Phil and Lil were coming trick and treating with us – but none of them shared as close a bond as I did with Chuckie, and I could never see myself being closer with any of them than I am with Chuckie.

Actually… maybe one of them… but that would be a different kind of best friend I guess. Anyway, me and Chuckie had decided to go trick or treating in a joint costume – that's how much we were best friends! The five of us were in Chuckie's garage sorting through some old stuff trying to find good costumes. It was a wet day outside, but I didn't mind because it added to the Halloween atmosphere. Phil and Lil seemed to have found some good stuff. Lil was dressed up as a genie, and Phil was smoothing out the sleeves of an ugly yellow jacket.

Lil was looking in a funny way at her brother. "What are you supposed to be, a car salesman?"

Phil smirked. "No, I'm an international spy and ladies man!" he said, pulling off a dramatic pose.

Honestly, I thought Lil was closer to the truth. I would have commented but then I noticed a large green sheet. That could be a perfect costume for me and Chuckie!

"I got it, Chuckie, I have our Halloween costume. Lizardo, the two-headed, three-legged, radioactive dino monster!"

I draped the sheet round my body and over my head. It was good!

"Now all we need is someone who can sew," I said.

Chuckie looked confident. "I might be able to manage a stitch or two."

That was weird, he's never mentioned that before. Isn't it weird how you can be best friends for so long, and yet still find out new stuff about them?

"You sew?"

He must have realised I thought it was a bit weird because he looked very embarrassed. "No."

At that moment Dil walked in the room. My brother is a character! He decided that he wasn't going to go trick or treating on Halloween, but on the day before. Interesting scheme for sure. It does mean he won't be joining us, but that's not so bad. I like our group of friends. Chuckie, Phil, Lil… and Kimi…

Sorry, I got lost in thought! I refocused on the conversation. Chuckie seemed to be worried about a group of fourteen year olds. These guys were known for taking candy from younger kids on Halloween. Thankfully we'd never met them, but I'd heard stories. It was time to fulfil my role as group leader and reassure everyone – especially Chuckie!

"Don't worry about them, guys. As long as we go in a big group we'll be perfectly safe. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

I did my secret hand shake with Chuckie. We were gonna be such a good Lizardo! But when I turned my head the others had wandered off. Lil seemed to have found something behind a box.

"Check this out," she said. She pulled back a box to reveal a carving in the wall: a heart with an arrow through it. Inside the arrow were two initials: TP + KF. That could only mean one thing…

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

Oh no, why did that get found? I knew the garage was a bad place to carve that. I must admit, I'd been a bit nervous when we were looking around in our garage because I knew that was there and I didn't want anyone to find it. I think that's why I'd been so quiet up until this point, though thankfully no-one seemed to notice. What they did notice, however, was my carving. Chuckie was the first to comment and he seemed surprised.

"TP and KF? Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster?"

My brother glared at his best friend. This wasn't good. So yeah, I'm Kimi and Chuckie is my brother. Well, he's technically my step-brother, but we've lived together since we were babies so I barely remember what life was like without him. I love having Chuckie as a brother, but like all siblings we do rub each other up the wrong way at times. One of Chuckie's most annoying characteristics was to be over protective of me, especially when it comes to boys. I get he means well, but it's not like I'm helpless. I'm only a year younger and, honestly, a whole lot braver than him so I don't need his protection – if anything, he'd benefit from mine!

I remember last year he got funny when I made friends with Z. Z was a punk with spiky green hair and there were all these rumours about him, but he was a really nice guy who did lots of charity work. But Chuckie tried to stop me hanging out with him – he just didn't understand!

This one could be worse though. With Z there was no romantic interest – I hadn't really thought much about boys at that point – but with this one there was. Worse still, I was crushing on Tommy, Chuckie's best and oldest friend. I was always a little afraid of how Chuckie would respond when I got my first boyfriend, but it could be worse if it's Tommy. You see, Chuckie believes in all this nonsense about how it's not okay for your best friend to date your sister. It's so dumb! It's not like I choose who I crush on.

It's hard for me really because I've never felt this way about someone before. I don't really know how to handle my feelings, or why I like Tommy. I mean, I've known him for a long time and I guess he is kind of handsome. I like his spiky purple hair. Maybe though it's because he's just so brave. He's always been a leader in our group and I know I'm adventurous, and Tommy is the only one who is as adventurous as me, if not more so. I guess we share that trait.

Chuckie was still glaring at Tommy. "Did you write that Tommy?"

I tried to keep quiet and not draw attention to myself – I didn't want to get found out. Yet, I'll admit I was curious to know what Tommy thought.

Tommy looked shocked. "Of course I didn't! Why would I be interested in Kimi?"

Ouch! That hurt. Way to let me down easy, Tommy. I was upset but I tried not to let it show. Thankfully that wasn't too hard as I was as annoyed as I was upset – that was kind of rude of Tommy after all.

"Hello, I'm in the room." I mustered as much sass as I could and scowled at Tommy. He didn't seem phased.

"Please, Kimi, tell your brother there's no way I'd be interested in you," he grinned.

Charming. Why am I crushing on you again? I wasn't really sure what to do, but I was annoyed. I decided just to play along and looked grumpily at Chuckie.

"There's no way he'd be interested in me," I said in a monotone voice. Tommy smiled – apparently, I seemed to have proved his point, but Chuckie wasn't convinced.

"Well, someone had to write it."

Shoot, he was going to come to me now. I would get found out!

Before I could say anything, Tommy spoke. "Could have been anyone. Angelica could have done it to burn us."

That was a good explanation, actually, and it put Tommy back in my good books (well, a bit). I tried to keep quiet, and hoped Chuckie would buy it. He looked thoughtful, but then laughed.

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

Phew, that was a bullet dodged. Glad that's over. Chuckie would have got really mad if he realised I liked Tommy.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated, and I will try to take any feedback on board. Tomorrow's chapter will be on the bowling alley scene - see you then I hope!_


	2. Chapter 2: Bowling

_Hi all, welcome to Chapter 2! Thanks to those who have read the story so far, if you like it please leave a review and/or favourite the story - all are much appreciated :)_

 _Thanks to MLPStevenUniverseLPS for leaving the first review - more is published now (if that's what you meant haha?)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bowling**

 _Kimi's POV_

It was Sunday, and we'd all gone bowling together. It was a nice idea, but I wasn't enjoying myself. I couldn't get the other day off my mind. Tommy clearly didn't think of me in the way I thought about him. And even if he did, it would be embarrassing to say anything. Not least because Chuckie would get really annoyed. Not that it's his business.

Anyway, I was finding all of this really distracting. As a result my score was suffering and I was last. I picked up a ball since it was my turn and tried to focus on hitting the pins.

"And this is Kimi Finster's second attempt, her form is perfect, her concentration is high." Phil was muttering to himself, pretending to commentate on the game using a pencil for a microphone. I was already finding it hard to concentrate and that was the last thing I needed on top of all my other problems!

"Nothing can distract her n—"

"PHIL!"

He looked surprised as I cut him off. Thankfully he shut up. I refocused my attention. Straight down the middle, aim for the front pin. I swung my arm back, and tossed my ball… straight into the gutter. Again.

"What's wrong with me? I can't hit a single pin." I knew exactly what was wrong. But it was still frustrating and I couldn't let anyone else know the reason.

Unexpectedly, my problem smiled at me.

"Well that's because you're looking at your feet."

Tommy stood up and walked over to me. I gasped slightly as I felt him place an arm on the left side of my waist. I reached out with my right hand by surprise and felt my fingers brush his. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

He turned my body to face down the bowling lane. "If you wanna hit the pins, you gotta look at the pins."

When he was holding me all my worries seemed to fly away. My fear of him not liking me was gone, and I couldn't help but smile at him once I got over the initial shock of him being there. I'd never been held like that by a guy before and it did make me feel special. I didn't question why it was happening, but just went along with it.

I found myself staring into his eyes and he was staring back. I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh. He laughed with as he released me. I felt a lot happier now.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

Man, I love it when she laughs. She seemed so happy, and looked cute with her hand covering her mouth.

Okay, I'll admit it, I was crushing on Kimi. Quite a bit, actually. She was pretty, and exotic. But what I really liked about her was her steely determination and her bravery. She was headstrong, and always prepared to stand up for what she thought was right. I like that in a girl.

The problem is she is Chuckie's step-sister. As far as Chuckie's concerned me dating his sister is a big no-no. We found a carving with our initials the other day and Chuckie blew his top. I have no idea how that carving got there. Thankfully, neither did Chuckie and the situation calmed down.

I don't even know if she likes me back. Even if she did, and if Chuckie was cool with it, I still have a girlfriend anyway: Rachel. I liked her a lot too. But I don't see her all that much, and I see Kimi a whole lot more, and I think that was beginning to have an effect on how I felt about both girls.

In this moment, laughing with Kimi, I really felt drawn to her. However Chuckie was there to interrupt.

"Uh, would you guys like your own lane?" he said angrily.

Kimi looked a bit worried so I smiled at my best friend.

"I'm just helping her out, Chuckie."

"No, helping her out would be 'Can I get you a soda?' way over there!" He pointed away from us. Clearly he was not happy with how close me and Kimi were. I had to say something to calm him down.

"Chuckie, I told ya, I'm not interested in your sister." A lie. But it had to be said.

"But, if you were, you'd tell me, right?" Awkward. Fake smile.

"Of course." I grabbed my bowling ball and tried to pretend everything was fine.

"Because, you know it's against the rules to mack on your best friend's sister."

He was starting to annoy me and I was getting nervous. How much longer could I hide this? I wiped my sweaty hand on my shirt. The frustration in my voice showed slightly.

"I know, and I'm not."

"Good. That's settled then."

I smiled with relief. "Good."

I was still sweating, and wiped my hand on my shirt again. Chuckie seemed to notice this time.

"Then how come you're sweating?"

That does it! Why won't he just let it go? "I'M NOT SWEATING!"

"Drip, drip, drip."

"I'm not sweating! Now, would you let me bowl?!"

I took a second to compose myself, then swung my arm backwards to bowl. Unfortunately the sweat really made my hand slippery and I lost my grip on the ball. It flew backwards and knocked over several other balls on a shelf. The balls rolled all over the alley and people screamed as they headed towards them. We all stared in shock. I was flustered, and still annoyed at Chuckie so I yelled at him.

"That has nothing to do with me liking Kimi!" I blurted.

No! That wasn't supposed to come out. Kimi gasped and buried her face in her hands. I saw shocked stares and heard the whispering from other kids who had noticed.

"Tommy likes Kimi?"

Kimi groaned and looked distraught. I realised I may have blown any chance I had with her. I turned away to look at my best friend. He was not impressed.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

Me and Chuckie were on the way home from bowling. We were in the car with our mum driving. I should have been happy because of my moment with Tommy at the alley, but I wasn't. I should have been happier when he accidentally admitted that he liked me, but I wasn't because I knew what my stupid brother's reaction would be. He was seriously annoyed. Now I was also annoyed because Chuckie wouldn't let it go. He'd been talking about it non-stop since we got in the car and I was getting so fed up!

"Chuckie, there's nothing going on with me and Tommy!" I cried. "Not that it's any of your business if there was." That was true. I wish he'd drop this dumb over-protective thing he does. It's not up to him how I choose to lead my life. Unfortunately, he took that the wrong way.

"Aha! So there is something." Ugh.

"Would you stop that? Look, maybe Tommy did carve those initials. But maybe it was a long time ago."

I thought it was best to focus him back on the initials rather than the bowling alley since the alley was more explicit. It would also take the focus off MY feelings if I blamed Tommy for the carvings – I'm sure Chuckie would be twice as annoyed if he knew I liked Tommy back.

"Then why wouldn't he just admit it?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just embarrassed."

"Maybe." Chuckie glared and folded his arms. This wasn't going to end here. Man, my brother was winding me up.

As we pulled up on the drive, Dad was cutting down a tree on our front lawn. Weird. It's a shame really because I like our trees. Apparently he had some elaborate scheme to prevent our house getting toilet papered (what is it with Finster males and different kinds of TP today?!). Mum wasn't impressed. Neither was I, but at least it took Chuckie's focus off me and I was able to slip away to my room without our stupid conversation continuing.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thanks for sticking this far. Again please fav/leave a review if you liked my story. Feel free to ask any questions as well by messaging me or whatever._

 _Tomorrow's chapter will be on the bit where Tommy and Kimi meet up at night, would be awesome if you came back for that. Until then, I hope you all have a great day :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Evening meet-up

_Hello, and welcome back for another chapter. Thank you two those who have favourited and set up alerts for this story - your support is really appreciated! You know who you are and I will be thanking you all individually when thus story is complete._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the following chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Evening meet-up**

 _Kimi's POV_

I put my jacket on and tried to discretely leave the house. Tommy had called earlier and asked to meet up in his front garden in the late evening. He hadn't said why, but part of me hoped that he was going to tell me how he felt. It would be kind of romantic after all in the moonlight!

I snuck out of my room and looked around. No-one else was there was I tiptoed past Chuckie's room. I hoped he didn't hear me leaving, we hadn't talked since we were in the car earlier, so he was probably still suspicious. The last thing I needed was for him to find out I was meeting Tommy.

I quietly stepped out of the door into the cold night. The moon was out, and it looked beautiful. I couldn't help but smile as I started a brisk walk up the road to Tommy's house. When I reached there I opened his front gate and waited for him to come out. My watch said it was 10 o'clock on the dot - just when Tommy had asked me to meet him. Hopefully his family were all getting ready for bed now and wouldn't notice me standing there.

As I waited I heard a rustling in the bushes. This put me on edge a little – someone wasn't there were they? But then Tommy came out of his front door. My heart began to flutter, but Tommy looked concerned. My expression changed too as I wondered why.

"I'm worried about him, Kimi."

Great, so he hadn't called me over to confess his feelings. He wanted to talk about Chuckie. How could I be so dumb? I had no option but to play along.

"I know, I've never seen him freak out like this." That much was true I guess, but I couldn't say I was surprised. Tommy looked thoughtful.

"If only there was some way I could convince him that..."

"…I'm completely unattractive to you?" I finished Tommy's sentence for him. He had cheek calling me out here late at night just to tell me he didn't like me. He could have at least admitted his feelings, since he basically did earlier in front of everyone and now it was just us two. I thought I was finally going to get the romantic moment I'd been craving, but instead I was trying to help my crush convince my brother that I wasn't attractive to my crush. Which, by the way, I also know to be a lie. This wasn't how I wanted this conversation to go! To make matters even worse, Tommy completely missed the coldness in my voice, turning and smiling at me.

"Exactly!"

That's it, this conversation is over. He sure knows how to woo a girl.

"Thanks. I'll think of something." If my voice was any colder Tommy would have frozen. I turned around and walked off into the night. Stupid, attractive, oblivious, handsome, annoying Tommy. Ugh, why is romance so hard?

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

Man, Kimi seemed really annoyed for some reason. I couldn't work out why; didn't she want Chuckie to stop being a jerk? I considered chasing after her as she walked off, but I heard loud rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?"

Crawling pout of the bushes emerged a flock of red hair I knew all too well.

"AHA!" yelled Chuckie, pointing at me.

"Aha? What aha?"

"You were with Kimi just now."

So, he saw our conversation. Great, that was the last thing we needed. He was only going to get more wound up. I hope he heard what we were talking about and didn't think we had gone for a romantic meet-up; like I would do that.

"We were talking about how paranoid you're being. And why were you spying on us?!"

"Don't try to make this about me, you lied!"

Lied? When did I do that? Sure, maybe I liked Kimi but it wasn't like I could date her. Time to drop a logic bomb on Chuckie.

"But I already have a girlfriend: Rachel."

"So now you're a two-timer and a backstabber." Geez, he's deluded! Does two-timing sound like me? How long has Chuckie known me?

"Would you listen to yourself?" I said.

"I just want you to be honest with me, I told you everything. I told you I wet my bed until I was seven!"

"You never told me that."

Chuckie looked embarrassed. "Oh. So why are we still talking about it?"

I was fed up now, and decided to play Chuckie a little. "Fine, Chuckie, I did carve those initials. All these years I've been planning… waiting… I was never interested in you, just your sister."

"AHA!" Wait, he took that seriously? What is wrong with him today?

"Again with the aha! I was being sarcastic," I said. I couldn't handle his behaviour anymore. "Look, if you feel this way maybe we shouldn't be stuck in the same costume trick or treating."

And then Chuckie said something that chilled me to the bone.

"I'll go you one better. Maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he'd say something like that. We'd been best friends since we were babies. Up until this point I was annoyed, but this was beyond a joke. He had completely lost his mind, all over nothing really.

"You'd just take all our history together, all those great years, and flush 'em down the toilet?!"

Chuckie glared at me and made a weird gargling noise with his mouth.

"What's that?" I said, confused.

"It's a flushing sound."

He went there. I was beyond upset. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and lashed out with words.

"Huh, well you always were bad at impressions."

Chuckie grinned menacingly. "Well, now I have the rest of my life to work on them - WITHOUT YOU!"

"FINE!" I yelled.

"FINE!" He hollered back, and walked off into the night slamming my garden gate behind him. What a complete jerk. He had got all worked up and had a strop with me all because he thinks I have a crush on his sister. Er, which I might… a bit… but there's nothing going on between us! This had been a really crappy few days.

* * *

 _Thanks again for sticking with the story so far! If you liked what you read, as I ever I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review. If you have any questions then review and I will answer in the next chapter, or feel free to PM me directly._

 _The next chapter will take place in the school, where Chuckie and Tommy reveal their falling out to their friends. It is already written and will be released tomorrow. Until then, have an awesome day!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

_Welcome back all, here is the next chapter. Thanks for your support so far!_

 _Response to review from The J.A.M a.k.a. Numbuh: I wasn't entirely sure, but will try my best to shed some light on it in this story! I think there may be a bit of clarity in the final chapter._

 _Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The next day**

 _Kimi's POV_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Myself, Phil, Lil and Chuckie where sat round an outside table at school during break time, and Chuckie was telling us about what had happened last night. My own brother had spied on me and Tommy talking, betraying my trust as a sibling. I was fed up with his antics, why wouldn't he leave my love life alone?

But much worse than that was the fact that he had fallen out with Tommy over it, and they weren't even friends anymore. They'd been inseparable for as long as I'd known them. I was so confused by it all because I had so many emotions going around me.

I felt anger at Chuckie for abandoning Tommy. I felt anger at Tommy too. But I also pitied both of them. I was still annoyed at Chuckie for interfering with me and Tommy. I still had romantic feelings for Tommy, and I was upset that my chances of being with him looked as slim as ever. I was even more upset that our friendship group was splintered.

But most of all I felt guilt. Guilt that I had got angry with Chuckie over his protection of me. Guilt that I had fallen for my brother's best friend. Guilt that I had done that stupid carving into the wall the other week! If I hadn't done that then Tommy and Chuckie would still be friends. Why did I have to make my crush so obvious when I knew how Chuckie would react? I'd broken apart the strongest friendship of our group. Stupid, stupid Kimi!

Lil was shocked at Chuckie. "How can you not be friends with Tommy? You have always been his best friend."

Chuckie looked annoyed. "Don't you mean sidekick?"

There was an element of truth there, but we all viciously denied it. Chuckie didn't seem convinced.

"It's true. I'm always following Tommy around while he gets all the glory. Well, those days are over. I don't need Tommy to get through life anymore."

This was horrible I couldn't bear the guilt anymore and covered my head in my hands. "I feel like this is all my fault!" I blurted out.

Chuckie was quick to respond, placing an arm on my back. "Oh, no it's not. You're just a victim in all this, like me."

Well, that wasn't completely true, Chuckie. But before I could say anything Lil raised a valid point.

"Who are you gonna go trick or treating with?" she asked Chuckie, who seemed surprised by the question.

"What do you mean? You guys, right?"

Shoot, I'd forgotten about that! Tommy and Chuckie were supposed to be in costume together. But now that clearly wasn't going to happen. What were we going to do?

Phil drummed his gingers nervously on the table. "Uhhhh…. Lil?"

Chuckie focused his attention on Phil's twin. "Uhhhh…"

My brother seemed surprised. "Guys?"

It was Phil who took the bullet. "The thing is, we can't go with you and not Tommy."

"It wouldn't be fair to take sides," Lil added.

Honestly, I was glad they were coming up with answers since I didn't feel like talking. This barely made the horrible situation better though, and Chuckie seemed annoyed.

"Sounds like you are taking sides!" He glared at Phil, demanding a response.

"Uhhhh… Lil?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Fine," grumbled Chuckie. "Then I'll have to find a new best friend and go with him. Or her. Or them."

I was shocked. Ditching Tommy was bad enough, but now he was going to replace him?! I could only stare dumbly at my brother, as could Phil and Lil. Chuckie wasn't deterred.

"What? I'm optimistic. I'll just make a list of the qualities I'm looking for in a new best friend." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to write on his hand. "Okay, number one is loyalty. Second, he has to be fun to hang out with. He's got to be a natural leader."

"This new friend is starting to sound a lot like Tommy," Lil pointed out.

Chuckie realised this was true and irritably scribbled out what he had written on his hand.

"Okay, new list." He licked his hand and wiped it on his sleeve to clear the ink.

This whole ordeal was getting worse by the minute. I hated it and I wanted it to stop!

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

After last night's train wreck with Chuckie I wasn't feeling so great. My chances with Kimi were looking pretty bad, and I had fallen out with my best friend. It was lunchtime and I was sitting in the cafeteria, but I hadn't seen any of my friends all day because I didn't like the idea of explaining to them what went down. I'd sat down to eat with Dil. He was a good brother, and I'd talked to him earlier. I could trust him to look out for me.

"Still haven't patched things up with the Chuckster?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just giving him a couple of days, he'll come around. He's not gonna blow off trick or treating together." This much I was sure of. I was more concerned last night, but thinking about it made me realise that Chuckie can get upset, but usually gets over it. There's no way he'd pass up our opportunity to have one of our best and last Halloween's together, right?

"Tommy… Psst…" I turned round to see a blonde kid I didn't really know smiling back at me. He was wearing a blue jacket, and sat with three other kids with the same jacket. It had a flaming kickball on it as a sort of logo. "Word in the cafetorium is that your not friends with Chuckie anymore."

I was surprised that had got around so quickly. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"It's around." The kid got up and walked over to me, holding a jacket that looked like his own. "Listen, there's always a place for you in the kickball posse."

I was surprised, but before I could respond someone else yelled out: "Kickball? It's not even a real sport."

I turned now to look at a black kid dressed smartly in a grey business suit. He was also sat on a table of similarly dressed peers. He continued: "Besides, they make you pay for the jacket, they don't tell you that."

The blonde kid looked offended and confronted the black kid. "Step off, Tommy's with us."

The two groups formed behind their leaders as the suited kid responded. "No, Tommy's with us!"

A full-on argument broke out between them. All me and Dil could do was gawp in surprise.

"Whoa whoa, I had no idea you were so popular," said Dil.

"Neither did I," I replied.

This was crazy. I'd only just stopped being friends with Chuckie – heck I was sure we'd still be friends – and already kids were fighting over me. As I looked around the cafeteria I caught a glimpse of Chuckie, standing with a surprised Phil and Lil, watching the scene unfold. Chuckie did not look happy.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this, if you liked it then please leave a review! Thanks also to all those who have shown their support already by reviewing, favouriting, and following this story._

 _Tomorrow's chapter will be on the scene in the Java Lava, I hope to see you then :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Java Lava Showdown

_Hello and welcome back! Thanks to all those who have favourited/reviewed/etc. since last update. Today's chapter is on the scene in the Java Lava. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Java Lava showdown**

 _Kimi's POV_

After school we'd gone back to the Java Lava for some drinks – me, Phil, Lil and Tommy. Still no Chuckie sadly, but at least I could see Tommy. It was the first time I'd seen him all day, really. It's so hard with Chuckie and Tommy falling out because me, Phil and Lil wanted to remain friends with both of them, so we had to split our time between them. Maybe I need to have a word with my dumb brother and cool him down. This really sucks.

Lil had told me earlier about how kids in the cafetorium were fighting over Tommy. I knew Tommy was popular, but that's crazy. I couldn't help but feel jealous – I wasn't going to have anyone else crush on Tommy. I mean, I know our chances of getting together were bleak right now, but I could always hope. Anyway, we were discussing what happened.

"What's with your new friends, Tommy?" asked Lil. "It's like you're famous or something."

Tommy looked fed up. "Those people don't love me, they just love the idea of me."

Phil smirked. "Ah, I know what you mean. When I wear this jacket I get the same thing." He proudly showed off the yellow jacket he was wearing as part of his Halloween costume. Man, that thing was ugly.

"Yeah, they're all over you, Phil," Lil replied sarcastically. She grinned. "Especially people looking for a new car."

That made me smile, and I high-fived Lil for the joke. But it was time to focus. I wasn't having my brother and my crush fall out. They needed to be back together.

"Tommy, you have to patch things up with Chuckie," I said. "This has gone on too long." I was going to get these guys back together. Mostly for their sake. But, I also wasn't gonna pass up spending more time with Tommy when we were together as a whole group for Halloween tomorrow. Besides, I guess there's a greater chance of us being together if Tommy doesn't hate my brother…

Dang, Kimi, it's not about you! Focus on their friendship, you're not the priority.

"I know, I'm really starting to miss him," replied Tommy. "Halloween's tomorrow and I've got no-one to trick or treat with."

Poor Tommy. I'd rather trick or treat with him than my annoying brother right now. He's the one who's being stupid after all. But, as Lil said earlier, it wouldn't be fair to pick sides. It was both of them or neither – it it would really ruin Halloween if it was neither.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

I felt glum. It was nice to chat with my friends, but I could only think about the last couple of days. I still wasn't friends with Chuckie. I felt for poor Kimi – she was stuck in the middle of all this. I suppose she would choose her brother over me if she had to make a choice; but she was being nice to me right now, which made me feel better. I loved her in the punky outfit she wore, with the goggle round her neck and fingerless gloves. It made her look cute… er, in a cool way.

She was looking sadly at me, and all I wanted was to hug her and make her feel better. But at that moment Chuckie walked in. He was followed by a kid who I'd never seen before. He had a strange, flat, brown hair and freckles. He seemed engrossed in a handheld games console.

Chuckie walked over and smiled. "Hello Kimi, Phil, Lil…" He stopped when he saw me and frowned. I solemnly stared back. When would this end?

Chuckie gestured to the boy who had followed him in. "This is my new best friend… er, I'll call him Pete."

"Hey, Pete," muttered Phil, Lil and Kimi in unison. Pete ignored them and continued playing his game. They didn't seem enthusiastic to meet him. Probably because they were afraid Chuckie was trying to replace me. Which he was. Which really hurt.

"You already have a new best friend?" I asked.

Chuckie gloated. "Yeah, they're pretty easy to come by. Hey, Pete, you want a smoothie? Oh, you don't even have to answer, I think I know you well enough."

Chuckie grabbed Pete's hand and dragged him to the table next to us. Pete looked bemused and wanted to refocus on his game.

As they sat down it was clear Pete was oblivious, but Chuckie wanted to show off his new "friend". This really wound me up. "What'd you say, Pete. Oh, hahaha, you're so funny, Pete!"

I couldn't help but ask the million dollar question. I needed to know. "Are you guys trick or treating together?"

Chuckie looked almost offended. "Yes, Tommy. Pete, my new best friend, and I, are going trick or treating together."

So Chuckie really did want to throw away our friendship. I thought there was no way he'd turn down trick or treating in a joint costume with me, but it seemed that he was doing just that. However, this revelation finally woke Pete up from his gamer trance.

"What?" he said angrily. "I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth. And, my name is Milton."

With that, Pete (or Milton) stood up and angrily stalked out of the café. How awkward for Chuckie. Serves him right I guess.

Kimi was the first to speak. "Hey, so now that you two don't have anyone to go trick or treating with, you should go together." She smiled at us. I love her smile.

But Chuckie didn't like her suggestion. "I'd rather go alone." He stood up and marched out of the café. What a complete jerk.

Kimi looked assertively at me. "Tommy, aren't you going after him?"

Normally I might give in to her assertiveness. Or her charm. But now I was seriously angry at Chuckie. If he didn't want to be friends, then so be it.

"Why should I? If he's gonna act this way over something I didn't do, I'd rather go trick or treating with Rachel."

As soon as I said "Rachel" I regretted it. Mentioning my girlfriend in front of Kimi wasn't going to help my cause with her. Idiot, Tommy. But honestly, I was too angry at Chuckie to be that annoyed with myself. I didn't really want to be with anyone right now, so I grumpily got up to leave. I noticed my former best friend standing outside the door, so I changed course and headed for the back exit. There was no way I was speaking to him. Sorry, Kimi, I like you but your brother's a jerk.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

No! So much had gone wrong with that. I'd tried to patch the two boys back up again, but Chuckie had gone off in a storm, the idiot. I was hoping Tommy would make an effort to repair the friendship but he seemed fed up. Honestly, I would have felt that way too.

To make matters worse, Tommy said that he might go trick or treating with Rachel! How could I forget he actually has a girlfriend? I'm such an idiot. But he barely ever sees her – I'd be far better since I see him more often. There was no way I was letting her go trick or treating with him. I had to do something to get our group back together. I had to appeal to Phil and Lil without letting on all of my true intentions.

"This is getting ridiculous, tomorrow may be one of our last chances to trick or treat together, and Tommy and Chuckie aren't talking. We have to do something!"

I put my fingers together and thought hard. What could work? How could I make them friends again? And then it hit me. The perfect plan!

"Like what?" asked Phil.

I smirked at him. "I have an idea. But you're gonna have to help me."

This was going to be brilliant. Chuckie and Tommy were going to become friends again, and we would all go trick or treating together. Tommy would spend time with me instead of Rachel, then he would eventually realise his feelings for me and ask me out. This couldn't fail; I couldn't wait!

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! At the time of writing in England it is Christmas Eve, so I will try to publish another Chapter tomorrow but it will be much later than normal since Christmas Day will be very busy for me. When it is published, Chapter 6 will be on Kimi's plan. If you like this chapter please do leave a review, they are really appreciated!_

 _I wish all who read this a very Happy Christmas! (If you celebrate Christmas that is; otherwise, have a lovely day anyway)._


	6. Chapter 6: Kimi's Plan

_Hi all, thanks for sticking with me thus far! Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be kind of awkward as I'm going to be switching between Tommy's POV and Kimi's POV quite rapidly within the same scene. I wanted to get both of their thoughts across within the scene, but at overlapping points, so I couldn't really come up with a better way to do it. Hope it's okay!_

 _In the real world today is Christmas day (for those of us following the Julian calendar). You may or may not know I am a man of Christian faith, and as such today is a very important day to me. I am not afraid to say that Jesus Christ is the best thing in my life, so I would like to begin this chapter with a festive verse:_

"Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call his name Emmanuel, which being interpreted is, God with us." **Matthew 1:23**

 _If you've ever wondered what Christianity is all about, now is the perfect time of the year. If you have any questions about why I think this time of year is so important, do feel free to drop me a line :)_

 _Anyway, here is today's chapter - I have a feeling it is the penultimate one. So much thanks to those who have stuck with me through this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kimi's plan**

 _Kimi's POV_

It was the night of Halloween and I was at Phil and Lil's house with the twins, ready to put my plan into action. We were costumed up – I was a vampire with a big red cape, Lil was wearing a pretty and revealing genie outfit (she had such a nice body, and I was jealous) and Phil was wearing his ugly jacket in a pathetic attempt to be a spy. Phil was looking out of the window, waiting for Tommy to arrive.

"This plan's genius, Kimi," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. I must admit, I think I've outdone myself with this one. I had told Phil to call both Tommy and Chuckie saying that he'd like to share the other half of the Lizardo costume with them. Then when Chuckie and Tommy both arrive, we keep them separate until the last minute, when we zip them up inside the same costume and force the two of them to work out their differences. Their friendship will be restored, we'll go trick or treating as a group and I'll get to spend time with Tommy instead of Rachel! I did feel bad, like I was letting Rachel down, because I quite liked her. But I also wanted to be with Tommy, and spending more time with him was key to that. Besides, the main thing was that Chuckie and Tommy were going to be friends again.

At that moment Chuckie walked in through the front door holding the full Lizardo costume that he had put together.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Phil," he said approaching his friend. "I know how much you wanted to be a car salesman."

Phil looked annoyed. "International spy," he grumbled as he took 'his' half of the costume.

I stepped forward and put my arm on Chuckie's shoulder, motioning him to leave the room so I could 'help' him get his costume on. In reality, I was just keeping him busy in a different room so that Tommy could arrive without either of them knowing the other was in the house. I winked at Phil discretely as I left the room. He gave me a silent thumbs-up in return. All was going to plan.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

The big evening was here, and I finally had friends to go trick or treating with! In the end, Phil, Lil and Kimi must have seen my side of the argument with Chuckie as Phil said he was going to share the Lizardo costume. I couldn't wait, and was on the way over to Phil and Lil's house.

It wasn't going to be the same without Chuckie. But he was being a real jerk, and I didn't want to spend any time with him right now. If he wanted to go off and find a new best friend then so be it!

I was just glad I still had my other friends. I had asked Rachel if she wanted to go trick or treating and she seemed keen, but then Phil had called up. I quickly phoned Rachel and told her I was ill. I felt bad, but I also felt like I was losing touch with Rachel anyway. Honestly, I was really keen just to go trick or treating with Kimi instead. She's a lot of fun, speaks her mind and, despite the stigma surrounding it all, I was really falling for her. I wish I could know if she felt the same way.

I had reached the DeVille household and I opened the door to let myself in – they always leave it unlocked. The twins were standing in the living room. I smiled at Phil and worked out my excuse for not going with Rachel so that no-one knew I'd ditched her – you could never be too careful.

"Hey Phil. Thanks for letting me go out with you guys. I was gonna go with Rachel, but she thinks Halloween is the product of an unholy alliance of dentists and candy manufacturers."

Phil and Lil looked at me weirdly. Maybe that was a bit too unconvincing a lie. "Her words, not mine," I said, trying to cover up.

Phil seemed not to worry though, and handed me the half of the costume he was holding. "Where's your half?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kimi's got it."

That's odd. Why would Kimi have Phil's half of the costume? I mentally shrugged – probably nothing to worry about – and left the room to change.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

Perfect! I had heard Phil say my name. That was the prearranged cue that I would bring Chuckie back into the living room. I had no problem keeping my brother distracted as he was very proud of his costume that he had made, and was telling me all about it.

"The hard part was sewing the butt." Chuckie was continuing our conversation from the other room. "That required some precision stitch work."

I had caught a glimpse of Phil hiding behind the huge TV stand they owned – we couldn't have Chuckie see him out of costume or he'd get suspicious. I made sure I was standing facing where Phil was, so that Chuckie had to face away from Phil to talk to me.

Chuckie showed me the tail of the costume. "See? I had to add an inch of sidescene (A/N: ?) to adjust for stretch."

"I can see that," I said to Chuckie, feigning interest as I'll give my brother credit though, he was a good sewer.

At that moment, Tommy entered the room from the back. Phil noticed, and crouched behind a chair so Tommy wouldn't see him either. Tommy saw the back of Chuckie in his costume, and assumed it was Phil, so he walked up to him and stood next to him, waiting for someone to zip them together.

Hook, line and sinker! I grabbed the zip and yanked it up the two costumes, securing the soon-to-be best friends again inside the same outfit.

"Ha!" I celebrated, punching the air. I am a true genius.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

I was confused, why was Kimi so happy? It wasn't like successfully doing a zip up was something that required celebration. But then my blood turned to ice when I realised who was in the costume with me.

"Phil?" said Chuckie, surprised. He turned his head and his eyes met mine.

"Chuckie?"

"Tommy?!"

Kimi grabbed the dino heads that we had on and yanked them off. "Okay you two, now talk!"

I was so angry. I glared at Kimi. "I can't believe you did this!"

I thought she was better than this. I turned and saw Chuckie looking back at me. I screwed up my face and defiantly turned away from him. There's no way I was talking to him!

"Get me out of here!" Chuckie yelled. He went to grab the zip, but he only had one free arm and it had a fake lizard hand over it, making it virtually impossible to grip anything.

Lil came up behind us smugly. "Your lizard hands are useless. You have no choice but to work things out, hehe."

I was not having that. With my lizard arm I pushed as hard as I could against Chuckie. The costume began to tear, and – yes! I was free. I landed on the ground with a bump, and Chuckie fell opposite me. He looked at his torn costume.

"Hey, that took me forty-eight hours to make!" he yelled at me.

"Bill me!" I roared back. "I can't be friends with a seamstress."

"Tailor," muttered Chuckie coldly. He always has to have some sort of reply, doesn't he? Well, not anymore.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" I shouted. I picked up my dino head and stormed for the front door. They were all such jerks – especially that moron Chuckie. I didn't want to spend time with any of them right now.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

It was all too much. My plan had backfired, and I felt like a failure because of it. Tommy and Chuckie were now even angrier, and it was my fault. The livid glare Tommy gave me when he realised I'd trapped him with Chuckie was like a sword to the heart. Normally I'm pretty thick-skinned, but with him it was different because of how I felt about him. Now Tommy was about to leave, and I was pretty sure he was upset with me.

Chuckie scowled after him. "Good, find yourself a new sidekick, you… you… sister stealer!"

That was it. I couldn't keep it in any longer. It was time for the truth. An exasperated groan escaped from my mouth as I glared at my brother. "Arrghh, you idiot! **I** carved those initials. Not Tommy, ME!"

The expression he wore was shock. "What?!"

I looked around the room. Phil and Lil had their mouths wide open. I looked to the front door to see Tommy. He had just opened to door to leave, but didn't seem angry any more – just puzzled.

"You did?" he asked, then smiled. "Hey, you mean you like me?"

"Like, two years ago, for a second. Get over yourself!"

A lie. I was thinking on the spot. Apparently, I didn't want to tell the truth after all. I had only carved those initials recently, and had been crushing on Tommy for a little while now. I couldn't be sure why, but I was not ready to let the world know. Maybe it's because I was embarrassed. Maybe it's because I didn't want to risk our friendship just yet. Maybe it's because I knew Chuckie would erupt even more violently than he already has. But, for whatever reason, today was not the day that I would confess how I felt about Tommy.

I think Lil must have realised though. She's been perhaps my closest friend, and she briefly caught my eye before stepping forward and interrupting the conversation with Tommy I didn't want.

"So, Chuckie, now that you know Tommy didn't carve those initials, don't you feel better?" She patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

Chuckie seemed to ponder this, but then frowned.

"No," he said, removing Lil's hand from his shoulder, "now it's WORSE!"

He picked up his dino head and marched out of the house and into the night. This was awful. Now the only person who thought I liked Tommy (apart from Lil) was the last person on Earth who I wanted to know. Chuckie was still angry with Tommy, and now he was going to hate me too for liking his former best friend. This was the worst Halloween ever!

* * *

 _I hope you are all having a lovely Christmas. I suspect tomorrow's chapter will be the final one, and will be on the trick and treating part of the episode. If you liked this chapter do please feel free to leave a review, they are really appreciated! I hope you have a great day, and see you tomorrow maybe!_


	7. Chapter 7: All trick, no treat?

_Hello all and welcome to the final chapter of this series! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited, followed and otherwise supported this story._

 _Apologies for the delay with this chapter, it was written but I was unable to upload it for some reason._

 _The J.A.M a.k.a. Numbah i, I hope this chapter answers your latest review._

 _Full credit for writing the original episode goes to Adam Cohen. I hope you enjoy this last instalment :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: All tricks, no treat?**

 _Tommy's POV_

I felt horrible. I was in my house, staring out of the window, watching all the local kids wander around the block in their scary costumes. I so wanted to be out there with my friends, but they'd all stitched me up, and Chuckie was madder at me than ever. This Halloween really was becoming a nightmare.

It was interesting to know how those initials got carved though. I can't believe it was Kimi who carved them! She liked me – the moment she admitted what she had done I felt like a weight had been lifted, and I was the happiest I'd been all week. Admittedly she was assertive it was a little while ago, and she probably didn't like me now, especially given there's beef going on between me and her brother. But that got my hopes up – she had liked me before, so maybe I could win her over again. Obviously, I'd have to make up with Chuckie first though, and that didn't seem likely at all, so my good mood was short-lived.

I decided there was no point moping around, and went to ask my brother if he wanted to go trick or treating with me. Maybe Dil could cheer me up. It would be nice to be in the company of someone I wasn't angry with.

I knocked on his door and he opened up. "Dil, any chance you wanna go trick or treating with me?"

My brother sighed. "Can't do it, bro. I'm over the Halloween thing. It's all a big sham. I went out last night, didn't get so much as a gumdrop, just a big wad of cash. What am I supposed to do with $46.80?"

My brother pulled off his Sherpa and showed me the green notes he had collected. He could be a moron sometimes – duh, money buys candy!

"Fine," I moaned. "I don't need you or Chuckie to have fun. In fact, Halloween isn't even about fun. It's about candy."

I stormed off, leaving my bemused brother in my wake. I felt a bit bad because it wasn't really Dil I was angry at, and I wasn't exactly polite to him. But I was so riled up that I almost instantly brushed the guilt to one side. I put my dino head on and stormed out into the night alone to retrieve my prize – candy. They say when your angry or upset eating lots makes you feel better. Well, that's exactly what I was gonna do.

I marched right up to the first house I saw and rang the doorbell. A fat, balding man opened the door and smiled at me.

"Trick or treat," I said with no enthusiasm, and heled my candy bag up.

The man chuckled. "Hehe, what are you supposed to be?"

I wasn't in the mood for conversation. "Listen, I got fifty houses to hit, and only two hours to do it. Now, let's get to business. I say 'trick or treat', you give me candy."

The man looked taken aback, but I couldn't care less. If candy was the only positive thing I was going to get out of this evening, then I was going to make the most of it.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

I looked solemnly at my feet as I walked down the street in the dark. Phil and Lil weren't that much more excited as they walked beside me. It was just the three of us: Tommy had stormed off home and Chuckie had gone trick or treating on his own. I still felt awful over worsening the divide between Tommy and Chuckie, and I was angry at Chuckie for his behaviour. I could not escape the feeling that his interference in my love life was insulting to me as an individual.

I had almost admitted to Tommy that I liked him, and I was kind of embarrassed about that. I was not ready for him to know. Hopefully he bought my cover up. Not that it mattered that much, Chuckie and Tommy were both still angry.

Me, Phil and Lil had decided that we may as well try and go out and have as much fun as we could, but it was really hard when two of our friends weren't speaking to each other and weren't with us. I knew Tommy was probably still mad at us, and that made me feel really guilty and unhappy.

"This is the worst Halloween ever," I sighed.

"I know," murmured Lil. "It's just not the same without Tommy and Chuckie."

At that point we heard a rustle in a nearby bush and we jumped. I remembered what Chuckie had said a few days ago about a group of fourteen-year olds who jump younger kids and steal their candy. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck as I froze, hoping it wasn't them.

Out from the bush leapt… a cat. I watched it run off into the darkness, my jaw hanging open. My pulse had quickened, and my breathing rate was heavy. That was scary.

"Phew," said Phil wiping the sweat from his brow. "I thought it was those teen thugs. Well, come on we should at least knock on one door before going home."

So, we lumbered off into the night, shoulders drooped and heads down. How I wished things were different. We chose a house to wander up to and knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat," we mumbled. We couldn't have been less enthusiastic if we tried.

The woman who answered the door beamed at us. I tried my best to muster up a smile in response, but it was tricky.

"Oh, what have we here?" she fawned, looking at me first. "A vampire... a genie… and a car salesman!"

"International…" Phil was annoyed, but could not be bothered to argue and gave in, sighing. "You looking to lease or buy?"

Perhaps on another day I would have laughed.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

I was still feeling angry about earlier, but that was starting to ebb away and be replaced with a new feeling – fear. Maybe coming out trick or treating on my own was not such a good idea. I gulped as two costumed teens leered at me as they walked past. For a brief moment I had mistaken them for the teen thugs that jump kids and take their candy away. I thought back to what I had told my friends a few days ago:

 _"Don't worry about them guys. As long as we go in a big group, we'll be perfectly safe."_

Well, I wasn't in a big group. Did that make me unsafe? It certainly felt that way as I nervously began to trudge down a dark alleyway. Somebody had hung some Jack O'Lanterns up, which added to the tense atmosphere. I heard a noise, and looked up to see an owl hooting in a tree. The tree was surrounded by other trees, naked and towering over me, like leering giants. Looking down the alleyway, I was all alone as a chilling breeze swept leaves across the path.

I gulped and kept on moving. I heard some heavy rustling in a nearby bush and quickened my steps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what I had been fearing I would see. I broke into a run as the cry went up.

"GET HIM!"

I yelped as ominous shadows hounded after me. I cut into the street out of the alleyway, four teen thugs now hot on my tail. I leapt over a fence as the chase continued.

"Come back here!"

The were gaining on me and I didn't have much time. As I looked up from my run I noticed one familiar house that I could still reach before they caught me. It wasn't a house that I wanted to enter. But it was that, or get caught.

"Chuckie, help!" I yelled as I cut across his front lawn. The red-haired, bespectacled boy answred the door, no emotion on his face as he noticed me. He looked beyond me and saw a ghost, a ghoul and a devil charging towards his us. He looked pensive, considering his options, before springing into action by slamming a light switch. Searchlights beamed around his front garden.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

The teens looked baffled as they stood in the spotlight. Then their eyes focused on a ninja, who appeared in front of them dressed all in black… except for his purple glasses.

"Hee-yah!" screeched Chas, Chuckie's dad, as he kicked the air menacingly. Fear was struck into the hearts of the teens.

"Middle-aged ninja!"

"Let's get outta here!"

And they fled off into the night, leaving a victorious Chas. I was safe. And it was Chuckie who had saved me.

* * *

 _A short while later..._

"You were really scared, weren't you?" asked Chuckie.

I sat in his living room, next to him on his sofa, drinking hot cocoa. We were both still wearing our Lizardo costumes. After rescuing me from the teen thigs, Chuckie had invited me in, sat me down and given me a warm drink to aid my recovery. I was feeling a lot less scared now, but was puzzled. Why had Chuckie saved me? Was he still mad at me or were we friends again? What had these last few days been all about anyway?

"Uh, yeah," I replied assertively. Chuckie laughed.

"Wow! The great Tommy Pickles. You should have seen the look on your face. Here's a mirror." He held it up to show me my bemused reflection. I didn't really appreciate this mockery.

"I'm glad I can entertain you," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry," chuckled Chuckie. "It's just… usually I'm the who's scared, not you. You're the perfect one."

I was momentarily taken aback. "Perfect? Who says?"

"You have everything, Tommy: better hair, better teeth, better sinuses… a girlfriend."

Suddenly something occurred to me. "Is this why you were so freaked out by this whole Kimi thing?"

Chuckie looked sheepish. "I thought there might have been something between you two. I guess I was jealous."

With that, everything fell into place. He had referred to himself as a sidekick, and me as a sister stealer. Chuckie idolised me and considered me better than him. But one of the few things he figured he could claim to beat me on was his relationship with Kimi. She was his sister, so of course her was closer to her than I was, and she was extremely important to him. But if I started dating her, then it was liking I was fighting him for her affection. He didn't want to lose her to me. I was relieved it made sense now, and I did what any good best friend would do – reassure him.

"Well, there isn't," I affirmed. "Now can we be friends again?"

Chuckie smiled as I slurped my tea. "Yeah. I don't know what life would be like without you."

We were friends again. I was so happy! Now there was just one more person to focus on; and I heard her entering the room as we finished our conversation.

"Everything cool?" asked Kimi. She came up to us, smiling, with Phil and Lil in tail.

"Yeah," we said together.

"We're cool," added Chuckie.

Phil beamed and held up his bag of sweets. "What d'ya say we hit a coupla houses, huh?"

Everything was back to normal and I was over the moon. Chuckie and I stood up and followed our friends to the door. This was more like how I hoped Halloween would go.

I held the door open for everyone, and Kimi exited last. The vampire outfit was weird, but she pulled it off and made it attractive As I watched her walk off, I couldn't help but imagine what the future held. The time wasn't right for us to start anything now – besides, I still had Rachel – but one day I was going to show Kimi how great I was; and simultaneously show Chuckie how great I wasn't so he wouldn't get jealous again! Not sure how I'll manage that. But I'll look forward to finding out. To me, Kimi was beautiful and one day she will know that.

* * *

 _Kimi's POV_

Chuckie and Tommy were friends again at long last! I don't know what they had said to each other, but I was glad. Chuckie had got a bit mad over the last few days, but thankfully this was over.

I turned around and slyly watched Tommy close the door, and smiled. He was cute! I still liked him, and I knew he liked me. The time isn't right for us now because the relationship I have with my brother is too important to risk. I'm just glad we're all friends again. But one day Chuckie will understand the way I feel. And on that day, I hope Tommy still reciprocates how I feel about him. Because, maybe then, together, we can make our own carving: TP+KF.

* * *

 _And that is the end of the story. Many thanks to those on this site who have showed their support in various ways by reviewing, following and favouriting - these people include SuperSonicBros123, Jonny Pickles, Tales From The Crypt Keeper, patrickdron, Destroyer26, MLPStevenUniverseLPS and especially The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh i for all those reviews._

 _If you have not said anything but still followed till the end you are still greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave a review and favourite this story, it would be much appreciated._

 _Peace,_

 _djaik-niffsta_


End file.
